In a mobile communication system, in general, a radio base station for public communications is configured to provide a communication service constantly once a network operator starts the operation of the radio base station for public communications, in order to meet connection requests issued from mobile stations at random.
For example, the following works are assumed to be performed when the network operator starts the operation of the radio base station for public communications.
In a first step, the network operator (maintainer) himself/herself turns on the power of the radio base station for public communications to open a line between the radio base station and an upper node after installing the radio base station for public communications and performing various wire connection and the like.
In a second step, various parameters are set in the radio base station for public communications via a network or by means of manual input by the network operator.
Then, once starting the operation of the radio base station for public communications while reflecting the various parameter setting, the network operator keeps providing a communication service by the radio base station for public communications without interruption as long as possible unless the radio base station for public communications is required to be rebooted due to a reason such as a failure or configuration change.
Further, when removing the radio base station for public communications, the network operator turns off the power of the radio base station for public communications after finishing providing the communication service by the radio base station for public communications.
Although the above operation is for the radio base station for public communications, basically the same operation as that on the radio base station for public communications is expected to be performed also on a radio base station placed in a small-sized area such as a house, like the one called a home radio base station (Home eNB).